Memories
by Julissa117
Summary: Laughter. A bright light. A dead silence. It fitted the cold, foggy night perfectly. (My First Story!)
1. Prologue

Laughter.  
A bright light.  
A dead silence.  
It fitted the cold, foggy night perfectly.

A state of panic was to put it precisely. Cries of pain could be heard throughout the building, as if someone were torturing an animal. It was something you only wished to happen in a movie. Medics rushed to their aid, so little few at hand. Get an iv fluid, call for more help, get surgery ready. Blood trickling down to the floor, mixing with others.

A man looked to his right. There, in front of his eyes, was a sight he never wished to ever see. A woman, his beloved, almost lifeless. So pale, so quite, so fragile looking, that was not his beloved at all. It was an empty shell.

The man fought his helpers. They desperately hold him down, they told him to relax, to lie down. He never listens. "Help her!" he yells, "I said help her!"

"Sir, clam down! We need to take care of you as well!" a medic begged, "You're bleeding profusely! There are medics with her right now! Lie down please!"

"I don't care what happens to me, just help her! For the love of god, help her!" he pushes them back with all his strength left.

"Restrain him!," yelled the leader of the medic group. It was the last resort. The man wouldn't listen to anyone.

"No! Help her! Help her! Help her, dammit!" The restrains hold him down, squeaking at the hard tugging being done to it.

He looked to his right, once again. He cannot see her, for she was surround by numerous of people. "Help her!"

He was beginning to be pushed away, from her. "No! Stop!" He didn't want to leave her side.

As he was being pulled away, he tried to look at her one more time. A medic moved out if the way, just in time, enough to see a glimpse of her face. He called out to her.

She weakly opened her eyes and met his. It only lasted for a second but seemed like a lifetime. He repeated her name again, almost in a whisper.

Then a remarkable thing happened. Throughout all the chaos, the screaming, the panic, she smiled. She smiled that smile he absolutely loved. It was weak compared to her usual smile, but her eyes, how he loved her eyes, showed her love for him. Then in a split second she was covered again by a medic and he was pulled away from her.  
He yelled her name over and over again like a broken record. They placed a mask over his mouth and he shook his to avoid it, but all in vain as darkness slowly took him away.


	2. Chapter 1: Unfamiliar

**Chapter 1: Unfamiliar**

'So bright.' He thought, his eyes focusing to his new surroundings. Once they did he was faced with an unfamiliar ceiling.

'Where the heck am I?' confused, he looks around only to receive a headache in return. He winces in pain but determine to find out where the hell he is. His surrounding was plain with white walls, a television hanging on the wall, some types of equipment place all around the room, yet it was somewhat comfortable. He could hear a steady beat of beeps coming from his left side. He turn to look for the source of the beeping, only to see a familiar figure in the unfamiliar room. Their back was turned to him, never noticing his awakening. They seem to be focused on arranging some flowers in a vase. She was taller than most women, her light blonde hair was wrapped in a messy bun and her clothes looked disheveled, as if she slept in them. Though, he could not see their face, he knew that figure all too well that he didn't need to.

"Mom." He spoke in a horsed voice. It truly hurt to talk but he didn't care.

She froze. She couldn't have heard her son's voice, could she? Maybe the long nights with no sleep had gotten to her? But she couldn't help but wish it true. She turns, slowly, afraid to realize that maybe sleep had out won her and it was all just a dream. Finally, she was turned fully to him and there she could see her son's deep green eyes open for the first time in many, many long torturous days for her. She rushed to him and embraced him. She cried tears of joy, holding her baby in her hands.

"Mom, you're squeaking me too hard." He said with his still horsed voice but gave little laugh to ease the tension.

"Squeaking you too hard!? Do you realize how worried I was for you! But all you got to say is, 'Mom, you're squeaking me too hard?!'" His mother yells but with a smile on her face.

"Um...I'm sorry?" He replied, while placing his weak hand on her back.

"Damn, right you're sorry! How could you make me worry like this!?" She raised her head and looked at him with teary eyes, "You almost died, Kuon!" She raised her hand to his face, still not believing he was here, his eyes open, talking to her with that smile of his. After all her sleepless nights of worrying over him, he smiles? ...She couldn't have wished it any other way. She just had to make sure he was here, to touch his face just in case.

"Died?" He repeated, confused, everything was still fuzzy to him. "Mom, what do yo-" But he was interrupted by another figure entering his room, through the door.

"Hey, Hon." The figure walked in, bags in hand, up to his arm. "I brought the things you asked me for." He continued, his eyes focused on the bags, trying to keep hold of them all. "I brought some food, too. I know you don't want to eat because you're worried, but you know that will not make Kuon happy if he kne-"

Taking his eyes off the bags for a second, he looked up. There in front of his eyes was his beloved wife crying with her hands wrapped around their son. His now awaken son.

"Dad?" Koun said, looking at his frozen father.

Suddenly the bags seemed so unimportant. He dropped everything, without a second thought, and ran up to wife and son. He wrapped his arms around them, never wanting to let go. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. His son was awake, that's all that mattered.

"Son, you know how worried we were?" He weaken his hold just enough to look him in the eyes.

Kuon just stared at his dad. Staring back at those deep green eyes, just like his. His usual blonde neat hair looked as if he ran his hands through it over and over again, almost ripping it out. Never had his father looked like that, so drained. Well, just once before, when he crashed their car into the garage, but that was another story.

"Dad, are you crying? He said eyes still locked with his.

"What? No!" His father finally let's them go from his bear hug and turn his back to them. "Your father is a man's man!" He puffs out his chest, while his mother looks at her son, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, a man's man if that's what you call someone who was pacing around the room, mumbling to himself, and using up all the tissues." She said with a straight face, looking at her son, who was trying desperately not to laugh, but failed.

"Juliella! You just ruined you son's image about his father!" He complain, like a child, when someone took away his favorite toy. He sulked, and his son's laugher continued on.

"Oh, please, Kuu! Your son's knows you're like this already, so what's the point in hiding it?" She accused, trying desperately to keep a smile off her face.

They continued to bicker, their son watching on. He finally calmed down from his laughing fit, he had to, he was injured somehow, so it hurt like crazy to laugh, but he chuckled here and then while watching them. ...Wait, he was injured somehow? How? He looked at his arm; it was wrapped in bandages and probably most of his body as well. It was still fuzzy. He had a feeling he was missing something important, and he had to know.

"Mom, Dad." He called out to them. They finally stopped their bickering to the sound of their son's voice, they were out of breathe and trying to gain some air back into their lungs. They turned to him and he continued, "What happened?" then suddenly the light atmosphere was gone. Only the feeling of tension remained. His parents remained silent, nether wanting to say a word. Something was not right, they were hiding something from him, and he didn't like that. He repeated, "What happened?" His eyes were serious, yet in the back of his mind he feared to know the knowledge of what happened.

Suddenly, his mom goes up to him and gentle sits on the bed, careful not to move him. His father came behind her, standing. She looked at him, not sure what to do. He gives her a gentle smile and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He turns to his son.

"Kuon, you were in a car accident." His father said, watching for his son's reaction.

"A car accident?" He repeated, trying to sink it in. Everything was fuzzy, unclear. Though, he was missing something. Something that was so important.

"Yes, a car accident." His father confirmed. He waited for his son to continue speaking, but he did not. He looked as if he was concentrating. So he continued, "You were in critical condition, but you a fighter son." His father said proudly, smiling at him, "The surgery went smoothly, and no permanent damages were left, even the doctors were impressed." He continued, "He said you'll be fine in no time, when you wake up." He reached out his hand to his son's head, seeing him trying to concentrate so hard to remember, and ruffled his hair.

"Ouch!" Kuon exclaimed holding on to his throbbing head. He glared at his father.

"Dear! He's injured!" Juli scolds her idiot husband and quickly fussing over her child.

"Oops! Sorry!" Her husband just laughed it off, only to receive a glare not only from his son, but his wife as well. "Well at least I didn't flick your forehead." Kuon flinched at those words; he really doesn't like his forehead flicked.

Getting past the headache, he realized what his father said. "When I wake up?" he repeated what his father said not to long ago, "How long was I out?" he asked.

It was his mother turn to answer, "For five days." Her face had such a tired expression, and that was the first time he noticed the black circles under her eyes. He looked at his father, and he was the same. She continued, "Five long torturous days." she paused, seeming to remember the pain and anxiety through it all, "But it was all worth it. You're here now, and that's all that matters." She continued, smiling, touching his face like once before.

Kuon smiled as he felt the warmth of his mother's hand. Still, he knew this isn't all they needed to tell him, there was more, he was sure of it. He repeated his line, "What happen?"

They were silent, once again Juliella looked at her husband, and he nodded.

His father started, slowly, "Kyoko, she was-" That was all his father needed to say.

All he needed to say to remember.


	3. Chapter 2: He Remembers

Chapter 2: He Remembers

He remembered it all.

The date from the restaurant and how he desperately wanted to impress her, only to find out when they got there that there were no seats available. How could he forget to make a reservation? He was so embarrassed with his head hanged low, not knowing what to do next. He remembered her tapping on his shoulder and he, timidly, looked up at her. There, on her face was a smile and it made him relax instantly. Surprised at what he heard, she said she was glad because she was in a mood for pizza and knew of a good place. He knew she was trying to make him feel better, and he loved that about her. He took her suggestion. They looked so out of place in that old pizza joint, with their formal wear and such, but they didn't care. They only needed to look at each other. They talked about nothing and talked about everything. They were in their own little world. His hand fumbled in his pocket.

They left the restaurant, not wanting to go home, just yet, they decided to walk at a nearby park. The moon was full and was so bright, it acted as their guide. Their feet lead them to the unknown. He was so nervous, it was suddenly quiet, and his was heart pounding like never before. They came to a fountain. It was an ordinary fountain, nothing big or extravagant, but the moonlight gave it a magical feel. They were enchanted by it's beauty, but, his eyes turned to her, nothing could out win her beauty. She felt his gaze on her and turned to him, seeing the look he gave her, of full adoration, she quick turn back, a blush tinting her face, like a caress. That only caused him to love her more, if that were even possible, than he already had. Then, he glanced down to her hand. How he wanted to engulf her small hand and entwine her fingers with his's. Should he go for it? He glanced at her face once more, she was looking straight on, never noticing what kind of effect she had on him. Honestly, she had him wrapped around her pinky. He glanced at her hand once more, he decided. He reached out, nearing her hand. A little more and he'll be able to hold it...and he just missed it.

At that moment, she could not take the embarrassment and silence any longer, ran up to the fountain. Though, there he was, his hand, expecting warmth, felt the coldness of the air. He glanced up at her, from his hand, and saw her standing at the fountain. He admitted he was sadden that she ran away, until he noticed, it was very hard to see, the red plastered on her ears. His deep green eyes lighten for a moment at how, only he, had this effect on her. His reached out hand lowered, no longer feeling cool, forgotten, really. He saw her looking down at her own reflection, he silently wished he could see it too. When, suddenly, she got on the ledge of the fountain. Surprised, he watched on to see what she'll do next. She turned to him, and smiled. She really didn't know what she did to him. She started to walk on the ledge of the fountain, spinning, and...dancing? He watched on with loving eyes, started to walk closer to her, his hand fumbling in his pocket, and let chuckle slip from his mouth. Hearing his chuckle, she turned to him once more and gave him a little glare, only to receive more. With a pout on her face, she turned away from him, causing her to lose her balance. Realizing, he ran up to her with quick speed. He grabbed her, but all in futile, as he was pulled with her.

Splash! He opened his eyes, and met with her's. Their faces were just an inch apart from each other. They had both fallen into the water, completely soaked. He managed to comfort her fall, as she was on top of him, safe in his arms. She finally seemed to realize what happen and apologized repeatedly. He told her to calm down, that it was all right, and asked if she was okay. She said she was fine and asked him as well, fussing over him. He called her name and she never listened, only checking if he had any injuries whatsoever. He sighed, once she was like that it's hard to get her out of it. Finally, he took her face in her hands and made her look and him. Shocked, she looked into his eyes, and he repeated, once again, he was okay. She sighed in relief and smiled and he did the same. Now that everything was calm again, they had the time to sink in just what happen. There they were, soaking wet, in a fountain, in the middle of the night, fussing over each other. With their eyes locked, they began to laugh at how ridiculous they looked.

Soon their laughter subsided, giggles and chuckles here and there, and silence came over them once more. They stared into each other's eyes, with such intensity. His eyes slowly glided down the frame of her face, resting on those light pink lips, then trailed back to her eyes. They slowly leaned towards each other, as if a unnatural force was put upon them. She closed her eyes, he couldn't help but stare at her for just that second, and then he shut his, before closing the gap between them.

He admitted that he had been with countless of woman, but never before in his life had a woman's sensation, touch, or their fragrance, made his heart pound like that. He never found them that adorable, like at that moment,

Their kisses began as innocent, feathery, pecks. Ghostly caressing each other's lips. Though, they were in need for more. Their kisses grew passionate, afraid to ever separate, replacing one kiss with another.

Sometime passed and he reluctantly pulled away from her, his lips already missed her warmth. He looked down, his hand reached into his pocket and fumbled with something, and he sighed in relief. He looked back up at his beloved, she looked at him questionably, and he just smiled and shook his head that it was nothing. He then stood up, in the fountain, and expanded his hand to her. Then, he asked if may have this dance. Confused, she looked up at him. Then, she seemed remember her...dancing(?) and smiled, replied yes, and accepted his out stretched hand.

He lead her, she had in complete trust in him, in the steps. No music could be heard, but only to the beat of their own hearts. He spun her, and received giggles. Then, he dripped her and was received a small scream and then giggles once more. He loved everything about her. He reached into his pocket. After one more spin, he brought her close. He began to tell her how much he loved and cherished her, and went on and on. Finally, he showed her the item, the item he had been fumbling with all night, and asked her a question...

He drove, with her by his side. He could not have been any happier. He turned to his beloved, hearing her giggle, he could not take the smile off his face. She turned to him, with the same look. He couldn't help but look at her, but he had to sometime. He turned his head back to the road, only to meet a bright light. It happened so fast. He reached out to his beloved, and there was a crash.

Only silence remand, on that cold foggy night.

"Kyoko." Kuon stated, he looked at his parents, "What happen to Kyoko?" He questioned, fearing the news.

They remand silent, neither wanting to answer their son.

Hearing no answer, he spoke loudly, almost yelling, "Where's Kyoko?!"

His parents flinch at the tone of his voice.

"I said where is she?!" Not able to contain it any longer, he yelled.

Juli looked to her husband, then looked back to her son, and replied, "She's here."

That's all him needed to hear for him to get up from his bed. His parents rushed to him, trying to lay him down once more. He tried to push them away, but they wouldn't let him. It hurt, his body hurt all over, but he needed to see her, to touch her, to know that she was all right.

He looked to his parents, who were still holding him from both sides, and with the most painful voice no parent ever wanted to hear come out of their child's mouth, begged them, "Please, let me see her. Let me see Kyoko."

His parents looked to each other, silently confirming their decision with one another, and Juli spoke, "Okay, but let's put you in a wheel chair first, mister." She smiled, trying to calm down the situation at hand.

Relieved, he accepts. Settled, his father pushes him, with his mother in tow. Kuon watches, anxiously, at every door they pass, hoping it to be her. Finally, they come to stop.

His mother opens the door, as his father pushes him in. Then, time seems to stop.

Kuon see's the figure on the bed, it's his beloved, it's his Kyoko.

He gets up from his seat, and quickly walks up her, forgetting all his pain. All he could think about is her. His mother tries to catch up to him, but her husband quickly stops her, grabbing her by the wrist, she looks at him, and he shake his head no. Juli turns back to her son, only able to watch, as she held on to her husband's arm.

Kuon is soon by Kyoko's side. He looks at her on clearly now. Her arms are wrapped in bandages, maybe her stomach too, from what he could see, and her head as well. She looked so fragile and he never wished to see her like that. He gently took hold of her hand, petting the top of it. Then, whispered, "Kyoko."

It was one word, but had a tone of different means. Love, sadness, regret, worry, there was a number of meanings. Then, he heard behind him, his father's voice. He turned to it.

"She hasn't woken up since the accident, Kuon." He informed, though he wished it wasn't true.

Kuon turned back to Kyoko. Hurt in his eyes, her hand still in his, and repeated, "Kyoko." she did not answer.

"Hey, Kyoko." He petted her hand once more, "Come on, Kyoko." Silence was all he received. "Come on, Kyoko, wake up." He tried to sound cheerful, only barely holding in his unshed tears. He continued, "Hey, if you don't wake up soon I might skip dinner, not that I mind." He chuckle, waiting for her reply, saying that he needed to eat three healthy meal every day, but nothing. No reply whatsoever. He falls to his knees, still gripping her hand, his head down. He did one last final attempt, he raised his head, and looked at her face. With his other hand, he ran a finger down her cheek, softly. "Kyoko," he paused, "please," he took a deep breath, "please, wake up." He kissed her hand. He looked at her, waiting for any sigh whatsoever that she has awakened.

Nothing

One unshed tear escapes from his eye and trailed down his cheek. He hung his head over her hand, feeling defeat. Until, he felt her hand flinch, just a little. He looked up, quickly, and looked at her face. Slowly, her eyes began to flutter, getting used to the light, just like he had to moments ago.

"Kyoko!" Kuon exclaimed, he turned to his family, "Kyoko, she's awake!" Shocked they rushed towards her, on the other side of the bed, from Kuon.

He repeated "Kyoko!" his unshed tears no longer were unshed, but falling from his face, out of pure joy. "Kyoko, you're awake, you're awake!" With his free hand, he tried to wipe away the tears but more only took their place.

Trying to understand her surroundings, to get used to the light, she turned to Kuon. They locked eyes, he smiled his heavenly smile and spoke, "Kyo-" But was stopped by the shocked of the words that came from his beloved's mouth.

"Who are you?"


End file.
